


Lies

by Phae98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Amortentia, Angst, Drarry, Explicit Sexual Content, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, after the war, alternative universe, explicit - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phae98/pseuds/Phae98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conscio del disonore ricaduto sulla sua famiglia dopo la caduta di Voi-Sapete-Chi, Draco si rende conto che tutto ciò che desidera è ormai al di fuori dalla sua portata, e constata che gli oggetti dei suoi desideri sono drasticamente cambiati. Per poterli raggiungere, il mago compie una scelta che si rivelerà terribile.<br/>__________________________<br/>"Non farlo, ti prego Harry non farlo!"<br/>Ma Harry, che nonostante possedesse al contrario del suo migliore amico una sensibilità superiore a quella di un cucchiaino, non poteva leggere nella mente del mago, lo fece eccome.<br/>Dopo, non ci fu più spazio per pensare.<br/>La bocca di Harry era calda e avvolgente, e non c’era altro posto al mondo dove Draco avrebbe voluto stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Cari potenziali lettori,  
> prima di cominciare, un avvertimento:  
> Per me si va ne la città dolente  
> Per me si va ne l'etterno dolore  
> Per me si va tra la perduta gente  
> Lasciate ogni speranza oh voi ch'entrate  
> (Dante Alighieri, Inferno III)  
> Questo sarà il mio spazietto privato per i capitoli che verranno (se verranno, se qualcuno dovesse apprezzare), comunicazioni di servizio, premesse e varie.  
> Attenzione: fic ad alto contenuto sessuale e linguaggio colorito. Se la cosa vi disturba, siete pregati di non leggere.  
> Non mi assumo la responsabilità della mia perversione. (OPS)  
> Ambientata dopo la II guerra magica, in un alternarsi più o meno continuo tra il presente e il passato di Draco Malfoy.  
> Conscio del disonore ricaduto sulla sua famiglia dopo la caduta di Voi-Sapete-Chi, Draco si rende conto che tutto ciò che desidera è ormai al di fuori dalla sua portata, e  
> constata che gli oggetti dei suoi desideri sono drasticamente cambiati. E farà una scelta che si rivelerà terribile.  
> Sono un'immancabile Serpeverde, non posso farci nulla.
> 
> Non scrivo a scopo di lucro, i personaggi -purtroppo- non mi appartengono.
> 
> Ho terminato il sermone, giuro. Deus gratias. Aggiungo soltanto una cosa! Pareva troppo bello.  
> Il titolo è ispirato alla canzone degli Evanescence: Lies. 
> 
> Beh, dato che siete arrivati fin qui, suppongo che vi interessi leggere. 
> 
> Armatevi di coraggio se siete di animo sensibile e di una buona dose di pazienza (e qualcuno di voi mi faccia stare zitta).  
> Buona lettura, e se ne avete tempo o voglia non fatevi scrupoli a commentare. Se dovete lanciare ortaggi vari, prendete bene la mira. Non posso credere di averlo detto. Ve ne sarò comunque grata.
> 
> Vostra, Phae

# Guilt.

  
  
  
 

### Capitolo 1 

Si svegliò di soprassalto, i capelli e il petto grondanti di sudore. L’ennesimo incubo.  
_No Draco, si chiama senso di colpa._  
Il mago si afferrò la testa tra le mani, come se volesse scacciare il suo stesso pensiero dalla mente.  
Si sedette sul bordo del letto per calmare il respiro -le braccia tremanti appoggiate alle cosce nude di una bianchezza quasi vitrea- cercando di non fare troppo caso alla figura stesa tra le lenzuola a pochi centimetri da lui.  
   
Testuale:  _Draco, alzati e vai via._  
Tradotto:  _Draco, girati e scopalo._  
L’autore di questi pensieri si alzò frustrato, camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza.  
_Stupido, stupido, stupido!_  
Uscì dalla stanza dirigendosi a passi veloci verso il grande bagno di marmo nero, e sciacquandosi la faccia con dell’acqua gelida il suo sguardo cadde sul viso pallido riflesso dallo specchio.  
Si osservò attentamente; conosceva bene il suo aspetto: capelli talmente biondi da sembrare quasi bianchi, bocca sottile ridotta a una fessura, occhi talmente gelidi da far impietrire chiunque se solo avesse voluto. Ma non quella notte. Quella notte gli occhi dell’ex Serpeverde erano sgranati, spauriti, tutt’altro che gelidi.  
Il grigio dell’iride aveva assunto una sfumatura quasi calda.  
Draco scosse la testa, come a non voler prendere atto di quel cambiamento, e osservò il resto del suo corpo.  
La pelle, di solito omogeneamente lattea, era arrossata attorno ai capezzoli e sul basso ventre, mentre un livido violaceo si estendeva nell’incavo tra il collo e la scapola sinistra.  
-Dannazione!- imprecò, abbassando poi subito la voce sentendo dei movimenti nell’altra camera.  
Non voleva svegliarlo.  
   
Tornò lentamente sui suoi passi e socchiuse gli occhi nella penombra della stanza per distinguere il profilo della figura sdraiata a letto.  
Tornò tra le lenzuola con cautela sentendo il bisogno di stringersi a quel corpo, quasi immemore dello sfogo di qualche minuto prima.  
Fece scorrere con dolcezza la sua mano fredda contro quel corpo caldo, appoggiando le labbra su quella spalla sottile che si mostrava provocatoria da sotto le lenzuola.  
-Mhphf…Draco..?-  
_Cazzo._  
-Scusami, non volevo svegliarti- sussurrò il biondo ritraendosi.  
Una mano estranea però lo afferrò fino a porargli nuovamente le labbra nella posizione originale, là dove parevano essere destinate da sempre.  
Subito Draco percepì un piacevole calore tra le gambe.  
-Oh Harry, guarda cosa mi fai…- sospirò baciandogli il collo.  
-Non vedo senza occhiali, Draco… cosa ti faccio?- sussurrò provocante l’ex Grifondoro all’orecchio di quello che un tempo era il suo più acerrimo avversario.  
Beh, dopo Lord Voldemort, ovviamente.  
   
Per tutta risposta Malfoy gli prese una mano e se l’appoggiò sull’inguine, che reagì all’istante.  
-Oh…- rise Harry, accorgendosi dell’assenza delle mutande.  
Con tocchi leggeri scese dalla punta lungo tutta la lunghezza, strappando un gemito a Draco.  
-Posso..?- chiese, fingendo che gli importasse qualcosa della risposta, mentre si scrollava di dosso le lenzuola.  
-Fa.. fa pure- grugnì il biondo in risposta.  
Sorridendo Harry si inumidì le labbra con fare di sfida, per poi abbassarsi lentamente verso la fonte del piacere del suo compagno.  
_Non farlo, ti prego Harry non farlo!_  
Ma Harry che nonostante possedesse, al contrario del suo migliore amico, una sensibilità superiore a quella di un cucchiaino, non poteva leggere nella mente del mago, e lo fece eccome.  
Dopo, non ci fu più spazio per pensare.  
La bocca di Harry era calda e avvolgente, e non c’era altro posto al mondo dove Draco avrebbe voluto stare.  
   
Senza accorgersene passò una mano tra quei capelli neri e ribelli, con delicatezza, quasi temendo che potesse spezzarsi quella magia.  
-Draco..?- disse Harry, arrestandosi per un attimo.  
-Mh..?-  
-Spingimi-  
-Che…?!-  
Ebbe appena il tempo di concentrarsi su quelle parole che Harry si gettò con più ardore e più audacia sulla virilità del compagno, mentre con una mano accarezzava la propria.  
Afferrò la testa di Harry con più decisione e la spinse contro il proprio bacino, godendosi la sensazione.  
Harry mugulò per l’approvazione, desiderando sentire Draco il più possibile dentro di sé.  
-Harry io… io ci sono quasi..-  
Per tutta risposta le mani di Harry passarono dalla propria erezione ai capezzoli sempre più turgidi e arrossati di Malfoy, continuando a dedicarsi al suo piacere.  
Dopo pochi minuti il suo seme gli colmò la bocca, e in quel momento non c’era cosa più bella.  
Soddisfatto, e senza permettere a Draco di ricambiare il favore, Harry si addormentò tra le sue gambe.  
   
Draco invece non si addormentò.  
Passata la nebbia dovuta all’eccitazione e all’orgasmo e ritrovata la lucidità, riuscì a considerare tutto con più chiarezza.  
Rimuginava pensoso, accarezzando distrattamente i capelli di Harry e sentendosi peggio di prima.  
Era possibile sentirsi così incredibilmente completi un attimo prima, quasi ad aver trovato il pezzo complementare alla propria anima, e un attimo dopo così drammaticamente infelici?  
Nella penombra il suo sguardo scese su Harry, percorse con il dito il solco lasciato dalla sua cicatrice, ammirò il profilo perfetto delle sue labbra dischiuse.  
-Ti amo Draco…- sussurrò quello, beandosi nel sonno.  
A Draco si fermò il cuore per un attimo.  
_Non l’hai detto Harry non l’hai detto Harry dimmi che non l’hai detto Harry!_  
-Ti amo…- ripetè.  
Un altro battito perso.  
_Devi dirglielo Draco. Diglielo._  
Ma sapeva benissimo che non l’avrebbe fatto.  
_Codardo._


	2. The War Is Lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo che sto per propinarvi è decisamente più soft (sigh) e leggermente più lungo del precedente, ma è stato necessario cominciare a dare un’occhiata nel passato di Draco.  
> Le scene hot arriveranno, non temete! Non vedo l’ora.  
> E’ stato un capitolo complicato da scrivere; ho dovuto fare una piccola ricerca sulla disposizione dei Dipartimenti del Ministero della Magia, ma purtroppo non ho trovato nulla di ufficiale riguardo alle organizzazioni post II Guerra Magica, perciò mi sono presa la libertà di reinterpretare e gestire a mio piacimento un paio di cose.
> 
> Per qualunque cosa, apprezzamenti, consigli, pareri, critiche (soprattutto critiche!) io sono qui! Una recensione è sempre immensamente gradita.
> 
> Buona lettura,  
> Phae

  
****

### **Capitolo 2**

  
  
  
 

  


# The War is lost.

  
**

# (Past 1.0)

**  
  
 

 

  
  
 

  
  
  


L’atmosfera era irreale. Tutto doveva essere assolutamente irreale.  
La guerra era finita. Voldemort era morto. Avevano perso.  
Potter gli aveva salvato la vita.  
Narcissa prese la mano di Draco e lui gliela strinse, senza guardarla negli occhi.  
Lucius, accanto a loro, boccheggiava aprendo e chiudendo la bocca, cercando di trovare le parole.  
Draco lo guardò. Ricordava lo splendore di un tempo, ricordava la sua eleganza, i capelli composti, l’andatura fiera e il tono sprezzante.  
Il Lucius che aveva davanti non aveva più nulla a che fare con Malfoy Senior: il viso sporco, la barba sfatta, vecchia di qualche giorno. Gli occhi rossi e gonfi di pianto, fissi verso la figura al centro dell’attenzione di tutti: lui, il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto, e che ha vinto.  
-San Potter- sussurrò Draco tra i denti, sprezzante.  
Ma dentro di lui il nodo di paura, che lo accompagnava da quando sul suo braccio era stato impresso il Marchio Nero, si era sciolto.  
Gli parve di respirare per la prima volta.  
   
Il silenzio era inverosimile: non uno fiatava.  
Tutti percepivano chiaramente che loro non erano i vincitori, ma i sopravvissuti.  
Lo testimoniavano gli innumerevoli cadaveri disposti disordinatamente a terra, e che lentamente venivano spostati nella Sala Grande.  
Una processione disperata di vivi marciava verso l’interno di Hogwarts, o di quel che ne restava.  
Draco si unì a loro, arrivando fino al portone principale, completamente scardinato.  
-Figliolo, vieni qui-  
La voce di suo padre lo richiamò dal torpore che l’aveva invaso.  
-Andiamo via-  
Lui annuì, tornando sui suoi passi, non senza che il suo sguardo si fosse prima abbassato sui caduti nella sala, attorniati dalle loro famiglie.  
Vide Lupin, il suo ex professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, e quella Tonks, stretti nell’ultimo abbraccio.  
In altri tempi probabilmente avrebbe tratto godimento dalla loro morte, ma non in quel momento. Una grande tristezza scese su di lui.  
Vide un Weasley, attorniato dal gemello –non sapeva quale fosse, non gli era mai importato di distinguerli- e dal resto dei Rossi. C’erano anche la Mezzosangue e Potter.  
E per una volta, Draco non provò disprezzo.  
   
Tornò dai suoi genitori e insieme si allontanarono, sperando in qualcosa di nuovo.  
Sperando in un futuro migliore.  
Si allontanarono andando in direzione opposta, come sempre, là dove tutti andavano verso la rinascita, loro verso il perdono.  
Che non arrivò.  
   
La lettera venne portata qualche settimana dopo da un gufo grigio e nero dall’aria severa.  
Il mondo dei maghi stava cercando di ricostruire dalle ceneri parte dell’antico splendore, e il primo passo era fare giustizia.  
In quel momento a Malfoy Manor c’era solo Draco –Lucius e Narcissa erano da vecchi conoscenti nel tentativo di riacquisire un po’ di rispettabilità-, che la aprì con mani tremanti.  
Era del Wizengamot.  
   
_“Gentile Signori Malfoy e Signora,_  
_È stata indetta un’attenta valutazione della vostra condotta nel corso della II Guerra Magica, nonochè del vostro supporto ad attività illegali e di un uso improprio della magia._  
_La gravità delle vostre infrazioni al Decreto per il Ragionevole Uso delle Arti Magiche della Confederazione Internazionale dei Maghi si è tradotta in una proposta di confinamento a tempo indeterminato presso Azkaban. Siamo spiacenti di informarVI che la Vostra presenza è richiesta per un’udienza disciplinare al Ministero della Magia alle ore 8.00 di dopodomani._  
_Sperando di trovarvi in salute,_  
_cordiali ossequi,_  
 

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_  
_Ministro della Magia_  
_Straordinariamente Stregone Capo del Wizengamot  *_  
_Ufficio per l’Uso improprio delle Arti Magiche_  
_Dipartimento per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica_  
_Ministero della Magia”_

  
  


Draco impallidì, assumendo un colorito terreo.  
In cuor suo sapeva che sarebbe arrivata un’ordinanza dal Ministero, ma tutti loro avevano continuato a sperare che il Mondo Magico si dimenticasse della loro esistenza, o che non venissero indetti provvedimenti legali per la loro condotta.  
Che vana e sciocca speranza era stata.  
   
Pochi secondi dopo l’attenzione di Draco venne distolta da un altro gufo in picchiata verso il punto in cui era atterrato il primo, con un’altra lettera legata alla zampa.  
Il ragazzo deglutì, prendendola in mano e aprendola.  
   
_“Gentile Signor Malfoy e Signora,_  
_in seguito ad un appello dell’ultimo minuto abbiamo convenuto che la presenza di Vostro figlio Draco Malfoy non sia necessaria all’udienza, in quanto abbiamo ritenuto che la sua condotta sia stata deviata dall’affetto nelle Vostre persone e non potendoLo ritenere maggiorenne, e dunque passibile di processo, per tutto il periodo della di lui collaborazione con Voi-Sapete-Chi. Viene dunque assolto da qualunque capo di accusa._  
_Sperando che siate sempre in buona saluta,_  
_cordiali ossequi,_  
 

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_  
_Ministro della Magia_  
_Straordinariamente Stregone Capo del Wizengamot  *_  
_Ufficio per l’Uso improprio delle Arti Magiche_  
_Dipartimento per l’Applicazione della Legge Magica_  
_Ministero della Magia”_

  
Draco tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Uno.  
Ma poi gli ricadde addosso la consapevolezza delle sue azioni passate, e la certezza che sarebbe rimasto solo _a tempo indeterminato._  
   
L’udienza si svolse regolarmente due giorni dopo, e come tutti si aspettavano Lucius e Narcissa vennero condannati ad Azkaban.  
La pena venne definita a dieci anni.  
   
Quel giorno, Draco tornò a casa solo.  
Malfoy Manor era immensamente grande per una sola persona, e lui non poteva sopportare di vivere solo con gli elfi domestici.  
Prese a passare più tempo possibile fuori.  
La gente lo evitava, e ogni volta che gli occhi di qualcuno si fissavano su di lui, lo coglieva la sensazione che lo sguardo di tutti si fissasse sul marchio indelebile che portava sul braccio, nascosto dalla camicia nera chiusa sul polso.  
Certo, nessuno poteva realmente vederlo, ma era certo che tutti _sapessero_.  
La gloria passata era solo un antico ricordo, e persino la genuina paura che Babbani e Mezzosangue provavano verso di loro si era trasformata in arroganza e disprezzo.  
Si rese conto che tutti i suoi più vecchi amici avevano anelato la sua compagnia per l’influenza che la sua famiglia aveva nel Mondo della Magia.  
Ora era solo, completamente.  
   
Il suo pensiero andò inevitabilmente allo Sfregiato.  
Non si spiegava il perché, ma era convinto che fosse l’unico che poteva capirlo.  
L’unico che era stato solo come lui; al secondo anno, per esempio, quando tutti lo credevano l’erede di Serpeverde.  
Una fitta al petto –rimorso- colpì Malfoy; lui stesso aveva contribuito alla divulgazione di quelle voci.  
Assurde, tra l’altro. Come avevano potuto davvero credere che un banalissimo Grifondoro potesse serbare dentro di sé il sangue di Salazar?  
_Potter non è un banale Grifondoro._  
Scosse la testa per scacciare quel pensiero.  
Era stato solo un pretesto per rendergli la vita più difficile di quanto già non fosse.  
Gli tornò alla mente l’anno in cui tutti erano convinti che Harry avesse barato e avesse messo il suo nome nel Calice di Fuoco.  
Draco sorrise amaramente.  
Tornato a casa, andò in camera sua e frugò per un po’ tra i cassetti della scrivania.  
Dopo qualche minuto ne estrasse una vecchio oggetto dai colori sbiaditi.  
Draco fissò per qualche secondo la spilletta _“Potter fa schifo”,_ per poi rimetterla dove l’aveva trovata e scacciare quei ricordi fastidiosi dalla mente, uscendo dalla stanza con un irritante sapore di amaro in bocca.  
   
                                                


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Facendo qualche piccola ricerca, come già detto all’inizio, ho confermato alcuni dati:  
> Il Dipartimento per l’Applicazione della legge magica, situato al secondo livello, è diviso in quattro sottocategorie: l’Ufficio per l’uso improprio delle Arti Magiche, l’Ufficio per l’uso improprio dei manufatti dei Babbani, Il quartier generale degli Auror, Il Wizengamot e i Servizi Amministrativi Wizengamot.  
> Non ci sono versioni ufficiali sull’effettiva riorganizzazione del Ministero dopo la caduta di Voldemort; la Rowling in un’intervista però affermò che Kingsley sarebbe diventato Ministro della Magia.  
> Ricercando nei libri i membri del Wizengamot, ho trovato:  
> -Amelia Bones (defunta)  
> -Bartemius Crouch Sr. (defunto)  
> -Elphias Doge (abbandono della carica)  
> -Albus Silente (ex Stregone Capo, defunto)  
> -Cornelius Caramell (dimesso)  
> -Dolores Umbridge (imprigionata)  
> Ho per tanto pensato, approfittando della situazione di caos creatasi dopo la fine della guerra, di concedere a Kingsley poteri straordinari fino all’assegnamento della carica a qualcuno di competente.


	3. What a Pureblood Should Never Do.

# What a Pureblood Should Never Do

# (Past 2.0)

### Capitolo 3

  
  
** **   


  
  
La noia e il senso di vuoto nelle giornate di Draco si facevano sempre più insistenti, e la necessità di distrarsi più impellente.  
Spinto da questo e, seppur non volendo ammetterlo, dalla necessità di levarsi dalla mente il pensiero di Harry Potter, che chissà per qualche motivo era ricorrente in lui negli ultimi giorni, tornò a Diagon Alley. I negozi erano ancora quasi tutti chiusi ma i segni di una lenta, timorosa rinascita cominciavano a mostrarsi.  
Il negozio di Olivander era ancora inagibile, l’ingresso sbarrato da pesanti travi di legno, ma sia il Ghirigoro che Madame Malkin avevano riallestito le vetrine e le insegne eccessivamente colorate appese sopra alla porte quasi stonavano con l’atmosfera tutto sommato tetra che continuava ad alleggiare lungo la via principale.  
Persino Filibert, il figlio di Florian Fortebraccio, aveva preso coraggio e riaperto la gelateria.  
Draco tentò di passare davanti alla sua vetrina con indifferenza, ma quando incrociò il suo sguardo ferito un brivido gli percorse la schiena: lui sapeva. Era stato Draco, assieme a Dolohov e Macnair, a rapire suo padre e a ucciderlo, sotto accusa di essere un nato Babbano, soltanto un anno prima.  
Lo sguardo di odio del figlio lo pervase e in cuor suo Draco prego Merlino di poter scomparire dalla faccia della terra, e una nuova consapevolezza gli raggiunse il cuore e lo spirito.  
 _La gente non dimentica._  
   
Si ritrovò a vagare smarrito per quelle strade che non riconosceva, senza trovare il coraggio di entrare a Nocturn Alley. Il ricordo di tutto era ancora troppo vivido per poterlo fare.  
   
Stava osservando malinconico una divisa da Quidditch da bambino esposta su un manichino in miniatura da Telami e Tarlatane quando il suo sguardo gelido specchiato nel vetro incrociò un paio di occhi verdi dietro alle lenti degli occhiali aggiustati con il magiscotch. Gli stessi di sette anni prima.  
-Potter!- esclamò Malfoy, girandosi di scatto e lisciandosi imbarazzato l’abito.  
-Malfoy.- rispose Harry, con un cenno secco del capo.  
-Cos’è, ti dai agli acquisti per l’infanzia adesso?- chiese, indicando con lo sguardo la divisa.  
-Cosa..? Oh, no! Io.. ecco…-  
Incrociò lo sguardo interrogativo dell’altro e si affrettò a rispondere.  
-…ricordavo le nostre partite di Quidditch!- affermò Draco, soddisfatto.  
Mezzo secondo dopo si accorse di quello che aveva detto.  
 _Dannazione, ma cosa mi passa per la testa?_  
-Cioè, mi stavo semplicemente beando nel ricordo della tua pessima linea di volo. Ovviamente- si affrettò ad aggiungere, esibendo la sua migliore espressione da stronzo-arrogante.  
Così andava meglio.  
-Probabilmente però hai dimenticato la tua straordinaria abilità nel confondere il Boccino con la Pluffa, Malfoy- rispose Harry allontanandosi.  
A Draco non sfuggì la poca partecipazione della sua voce a quella battuta e lo osservò andar via, rendendosi improvvisamente conto che né il Rosso né la Granger erano con lui.  
 _Io stavo solo riflettendo su quanto in fretta ci sia stata strappata via la nostra adolescenza, Harry._  
Poi, vergognandosi di quel pensiero, prese a camminare velocemente dalla parte opposta.  
   
Varcando l’ingresso di casa qualche giorno dopo, venne accolto da uno degli elfi domestici che gli prese il soprabito e fece per andare ad appenderlo.  
-Aspetta!-  
L’elfo si blocco.  
-Padrone?-  
-Riponilo e poi raggiungimi in salotto-esclamò Draco, imperioso.  
Era dal suo incontro con Harry che rimuginava sulla sua presenza a Diagon Alley, oltretutto non accompagnato dall’insopportabile coppietta di amichetti del cuore.  
 _Rivoltanti. Assolutamente rivoltanti._  
Aveva deciso che voleva saperne qualcosa di più, se non altro per tenere occupata la mente in quelle giornate vuote.  
-Padrone, era stata richiesta la mia presenza?- esordì l’elfo con la sua vocetta acuta, guadagnandosi un’occhiata di ghiaccio che lo fece arretrare.  
-Sì.- affermò Draco, sprezzante.  
L’elfo attese.  
-Voglio che scopri il motivo della reiterata permanenza di Harry Potter a Diagon Alley in questi giorni-  
L’ex Serpeverde fece una pausa, vergognandosi di quello che stava richiedendo.  
-Non farti vedere. Non farti scoprire. Assoluta discrezione!- aggiunse, calcando particolarmente sulle ultime parole.  
-Certamente Padron Malfoy,come desidera-  
-Ovviamente. E ora, sparisci!-  
L’elfo si smaterializzò con un forte _crac_ che riportò Draco all’assurdità dei suoi pensieri.  
Poteva davvero essere solo noia?  
Solo ricerca di un’occupazione?  
Era stato a Diagon Alley spesso negli ultimi giorni, ogni volta con il viso celato da un cappuccio, e aveva girovagato in attesa di veder comparire tra la folla una testa con capelli neri e ribelli.  
E li aveva trovati, eccome se li aveva trovati.  
Potter attraversava la strada tutte le mattine, sempre nello stesso punto.  
Draco aveva osservato la sua andatura sicura, non più da ragazzo ma da uomo maturo, aveva notato per la prima volta la dolcezza dei suoi lineamenti, il profilo mai sereno del suo viso, segnato da anni di sofferenza ma non per questo meno bello.  
Aveva avuto spesso la tentazione di fermarlo, di parlargli ancora e anche di seguirlo, per vedere dove fosse diretto.  
Ma non l’aveva mai fatto, era bastato il pensiero di suo padre a distoglierlo dalle sue intenzioni.  
A mandare uno dei suoi elfi domestici si sentiva meno sporco, e soprattutto meno in dovere di riflettere su quel suo bizzarro interesse.  
Possibile che avesse cambiato idea su Potter, dopo tutti quegli anni?  
-No, assolutamente no!- quasi urlò, senza accorgersi di aver pensato ad alta voce.  
Si avvicino al ritratto di famiglia appeso di fronte al caminetto.  
Osservò lo sguardo di suo padre, identico al suo, che per tanti anni l’aveva messo in soggezione e che continuava a farlo anche attraverso un dipinto.  
Draco deglutì, a disagio.  
-Non c’è dubbio, è solo un modo per tenermi occupato- affermò ancora, con sempre meno convinzione.  
Scuotendo la testa si rifugiò in camera sua, alla ricerca di una pace che da tempo non trovava.  
   
   
Col passare delle ore si accorse di attendere con ansia crescente il ritorno dell’elfo, e per distrarsi pensò bene di dedicarsi alla lettura di un libro che Lucius gli aveva regalato mesi prima e che non aveva mai avuto il tempo di leggere.  
Il titolo era accattivante e si addiceva decisamente a suo padre: ‘Conservazione della razza Purosangue: dignità e tradizioni’. La scritta dorata risaltava incredibilmente sulla copertina nera, arricchita da preziosi intarsi lungo i bordi. L’autore non era riportato.  
Il volume pareva antico e delicato, e prendendolo in mano Draco era quasi preoccupato di sgualcirlo. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
Sfogliando le pagine si accorse che il libro consisteva in un elenco rigido di comportamenti che si convenivano ad un purosangue e azioni da non compiersi mai, scritti con un inchiostro di un verde talmente scuro da sembrare ancora bagnato.  
Leggendo alcune frasi, che un tempo l’avrebbero fatto sentire fiero di quello che era, impallidì violentemente.  
   
 _Ciò che un Purosangue non deve mai fare:_  


  1. _Attorniarsi di Mezzosangue e Babbani._
  2. _Trattare Mezzosangue e Babbani come pari. Ciò è imperdonabile._
  3. _Unirsi carnalmente con Mezzosangue e Babbani._
  4. _Provare attrazione per un uomo. Quest’azione è doppiamente riprovevole se rivolta a Mezzosangue e Babbani._



  
Draco chiuse il volume con forza, scagliandolo via.  
Ansimando, cercò di scacciare quelle parole dalla mente.  
 _Io non ho niente a che fare con tutto questo._  
Respirò profondamente, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
 _Io non ho niente a che fare con tutto questo!_  
Qualcosa in quello che aveva letto l’aveva scosso profondamente, l’aveva fatto sentire colpevole.  
Eppure non aveva mai commesso alcun’azione descritta, mai!  
Ma il sentimento di profondo disagio che aveva attanagliato le sue viscere non accennava a sparire.  
Rassegnato, si raggomitolò sotto alle coperte, chiudendo gli occhi.  
   
-Harry…- sussurrò.  
Poi si girò dall’altra parte.  
Non se n’era nemmeno accorto.  
 

 


	4. I Need to Feel I Belong to You.

#  I Need to Feel I Belong to You

### Capitolo 4

 

Draco si svegliò con la piacevole sensazione della lingua di Harry sulla propria pelle.  
Calda, tremendamente calda, percorreva e scopriva ogni centimetro del suo corpo, ogni segreto, ogni speranza.  
Si dedicò con attenzione e zelo al collo del biondo, all’incavo tra la spalla e la carne morbida, strappandogli un brivido.  
Harry alternava lappate a leggere succhiate; lentamente e con dolcezza stava marchiando con degli eloquenti lividi violacei tutta la pelle del Serpeverde, come a volerne ribadire il possesso assoluto.  
   
Draco scacciò i brutti pensieri che lo accompagnavano dalla sera prima, beandosi di quelle attenzioni mentre continuava a fingere di dormire, non riuscendo comunque a nascondere quanto questo trattamento lo eccitasse.  
Harry se ne accorse e con una nota di cattiveria scese tra le natiche del compagno, lì dove c’era il fiore del suo piacere. Quest’ultimo reagì con un mugolio eloquente, svelandosi.  
Il Grifondoro continuò imperterrito nell’offrire il suo regalo di inizio giornata al compagno, stuzzicandogli l’erezione nascente e percorrendo con la lingua le vene, prestando poi particolare attenzione alla cappella già umida di eccitazione.  
Dopo pochi minuti aveva già accolto di nuovo la virilità del compagno tra le labbra e stava pregustando il sapore del suo seme, che non tardò ad arrivare.  
   
 -Buon…buongiorno Harry-ansimò Draco, tirandosi su.  
-Buongiorno amore- rispose quello, rialzando la testa con un eloquente ghigno dipinto sulle labbra sporche di sperma.  
Draco ignorò quell’appellativo e si alzò velocemente dal letto, dirigendosi verso le scale.  
-Dove vai?- chiese Harry, ancora seduto sul letto.  
Il biondo si voltò, esibendo uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi per farsi perdonare della freddezza di quelle ultime ore.  
-A fare colazione, vieni?- chiese ammiccante, scendendo un gradino dopo l’altro e badando bene a far ondeggiare il sedere in modo provocante.  
Harry lo raggiunse quasi correndo, ed insistette per preparare lui stesso la colazione.  
Obbligò Draco a sedersi al tavolo e si girò verso i fornelli, dimenticandosi di essere nudo.  
   
Draco si sforzò di osservare le sue mani mentre rompevano le uova e le mettevano in padella, ma la verità era che non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalle gambe di Harry, dalle sue cosce, dalle sue natiche marmoree.  
La reazione a quegli sguardi fu immediata, e l’ormai familiare calore tra le gambe costrinse il mago ad alzarsi.  
Si avvicinò silenziosamente ad Harry, abbracciandolo da dietro e badando bene a far poggiare la propria erezione contro Harry, che gemette deliziato.  
Le mani scesero dalle spalle ai fianchi, per poi giungere finalmente là dove desideravano stare.  
Draco prese a massaggiare i glutei di Harry, a sfiorarlo dolcemente, a sussurrargli parole dolci all’orecchio, bagnandogli il padiglione con la sua lingua calda e vogliosa.  
   
-Draco mi… distrai! Sto cucinando!- protestò Harry, che non pareva particolarmente convinto delle sue stesse parole, le quali giunsero alle orecchie di Draco come una provocazione.  
-Io l'ho sempre detto che non sai cucinare, Harry...- sussurrò Draco, baciandogli piano ogni vertebra in evidenza sulla colonna dorsale, abbassandosi sempre di più mentre lasciava scorrere le mani sul petto caldo del Grifondoro.  
Ad Harry scappò un gemito, abbandonando definitivamente l'idea di fare colazione e reclinando la testa all'indietro mentre socchiudeva gli occhi.  
Draco prese a leccargli dolcemente l'interno coscia, badando bene a lasciare tracce di saliva e morsi man mano che risaliva verso l'alto.  
_Sei così dolce, Harry..._  
   
-Draco...-  
Draco sorrise sentendo pronunciare il suo nome da quelle labbra calde e umide. Si rialzò, cingendolo con le braccia e baciandolo con infinita dolcezza.  
Harry era più basso di Draco, e reclinando il capo trovò l'incavo tra il collo e la scapola destra del compagno ad accoglierlo, come se quello fosse sempre stato il suo posto. Dall'inizio dei tempi.  
Draco lo strinse a sè per un po' - un tempo che ad entrambi parve infinito, ma anche infinitamente troppo breve.  
   
-Prendimi...-  
Il sussurro di Harry fu così flebile che a Draco parve di averlo immaginato mentre sgranava, interdetto, i grandi occhi grigi.  
-Draco, prendimi... ti prego- parlò ancora Harry, alzando il tono di voce.  
Il groppo nella gola del Serpeverde non accennava a sciogliersi, anzi. Dopo quella richiesta la sensazione di disagio era aumentata a dismisura, così come il suo senso di colpa.  
_Harry... cosa mi hai chiesto?_  
-Draco...-  
-Harry, io... io non so se...-  
-Ti prego. Ho bisogno di te, di sentire che ti appartengo-  
Draco deglutì piano, lasciando che l'eccitazione e l'attrazione che provava per quel ragazzo -per quell'uomo- superassero il senso di colpa. Socchiuse gli occhi per un attimo e poi annuì.  
Prese Harry per mano, cercando di condurlo in camera da letto. Doveva essere tutto perfetto.  
   
-No, qui. Non posso aspettare-  
Draco impallidì. Cosa gli aveva fatto?  
-Qui, Harry?-  
Per tutta risposta il Grifondoro si staccò dal compagno e poggiò l'addome sul piano del tavolo, divaricando leggermente le gambe. Senza timore o vergogna.  
Voltò la testa verso Draco, sussurrando piano il suo nome, prima di abbandonarsi completamente a quello che stava per accadere.  
A quella visione il biondo smise di chiedersi cosa fosse giusto e cosa fosse sbagliato, avvicinandosi ad Harry e baciandogli con foga la schiena, le spalle, le cosce, prendendogli le mani e stringendole.  
Si chinò, umettando le labbra con la lingua, e assaporò Harry -l'odore di Harry, il sapore di Harry- perdendosi tra le sue natiche marmoree e tra i suoi gemiti, preparandolo con delicatezza.  
   
   
Harry spinse freneticamente il bacino verso Draco, invitandolo a proseguire. Sarebbe esploso se non avesse fatto presto.  
Gemette paurosamente inarcando la schiena quando sentì la punta del sesso di Draco poggiarsi contro di lui.  
Dal canto suo il biondo sudava freddo. Era combattuto tra la voglia di entrare il più presto possibile nel corpo che aveva davanti e la volontà di non voler far male ad Harry.  Quest’ultimo, probabilmente intuendo i suoi pensieri, lo incitò a continuare.  
Draco si decise, ed afferrandogli con forza i fianchi penetrò con un solo colpo dentro di lui. Si impose di restare fermo per permettere all’altro di abituarsi alla sensazione, accarezzandogli nel frattempo l’eccitazione.  
Harry strinse i denti per il dolore improvviso, ma voleva andare avanti.  
Si inarcò il più possibile iniziando a spingersi verso Draco sempre con maggior forza, finchè il dolore cominciò a trasformarsi in piacere.  
   
A Draco parve di esplodere quando cominciò a muoversi, assestando dapprima spinte leggere, poi sempre più veloci. I gemiti di Harry gli annebbiavano i sensi e tutto ciò che c’era attorno a lui svanì.  
Vennero insieme.  
L’improvvisa ondata di piacere percorse la spina dorsale di Harry strappandogli un grido, sentendo il seme del compagno riempirlo.  
   
Draco poggiò le braccia sul tavolo, ancora dentro ad Harry, tremando.  
L’orgasmo aveva allontanato la nebbia dalla sua mente e tutto gli crollò improvvisamente addosso.  
Emise un gemito strozzato, ritirandosi improvvisamente e causando ad Harry un lamento.  
Ansimando si appoggiò alla parete, scivolando a terra.  
Lacrime calde avevano preso a scendere sul suo viso, colorandogli gli occhi di una leggerissima tonalità azzurra.  
-Draco, Draco! Cosa ti succede? Io..-  
Harry lo raggiunse subito, chinandosi su di lui e prendendogli il viso tra le mani.  
Il Serpeverde era così fragile in quel momento, tra le mani di Harry, tra le braccia di Harry.  
-Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace, ti prego…- sussurrò, la voce rotta dai singhiozzi.  
_Mi dispiace di averti fatto tutto questo._  
-Non devi dispiacerti! Io ti amo, e ti amerò sempre-  
Draco scosse la testa, rinunciando a dire qualunque cosa e lasciandosi cullare da quelle braccia forti.  
   
_Non è vero, Harry. Perdonami._


End file.
